The Fool
by DareBearSB
Summary: A kid somehow gets summoned into a whole new world without much reason or cause behind it. At least, that was what he believed with his limited knowledge. Heck, what was the worst that could happen?


You know, I really hate the whole summoning premise that has been appearing up on the internet. The one where some normal dude gets summoned into a whole new world, either by accident or on purpose, and becomes a badass. Sure, there exists some variations - 'original' attempts to break the cliche, but it all goes through the same process.

Get a cheat skill or item, whatever it was. Have some kinda goal like revenge or killing a demon lord. Gather a harem along the adventure. Then win and be a badass. Simple as that.

The same old recipe, same old meal. What's new?

So color me surprised when I see a damn literal magic circle appear beneath me, lighting up to an almost blinding level. Somehow or another, I'm being summoned into a new world. What kinda luck did I have to become some cheap protagonist? Am I that much a boring person to be considered as average?

I couldn't muse much about this current predicament as I eventually landed on my ass.

Hard.

"Fucking shit," I cursed while closing my eyes in pain. "Did I really have to be drop like a sack of potatoes? Thought I'm supposed to be some kinda. . . Okay, what the literal shit."

My eyes opened as the pain began to fade - my eyes adjusting to the sudden light, with my vision being introduced with what seems to be a giant dumpster. I craned my head side to side to see numerous trash littering the floor. Is this an alleyway? I couldn't help but release a slight snort.

The suppose summoning dumped me alongside trash. I didn't know whether or not to take it as some kinda ironic joke. Heck, or even as an insult against my character. A cough and groan escaped me while pushing my body up to stand. I probably prefer the former more than the lattar. Though, the latter will be greatly welcome with open arms due to meeting the prerequisites of being a protagonist to a cheap isekai. Despite the roundabout start I seem to be having.

Well then, at least this doesn't seem to be some shitty magic-fantasy world. Rather not have to deal with the pain in ass politics of a monarchy. Though, perhaps I'm being a bit too harsh about generalizing a specific niche. I shrugged and dust my pants, more for formality sakes. Whatever the case, I should probably get an idea on where the hell- Oh, you have to be kidding me.

My eye twitched at the sight of a blue door in the middle of the alleyway. The door has no connection with any walls, as it seemingly leads to nowhere. Seemingly, I reminded myself as a scoff escape me. The content of the door lays no mystery to me, as I recognized its appearance from a video game.

Persona 5.

Not seeing much productivity in standing around, I went and opened the door to walk through it. This time, however, the experience in the change of scenery was more pleasant compared to earlier's showing. The whole thing was much more novel than waking up in an alley litter with trash.

Greeting my vision lied a smiling old man with a very long nose, sitting behind a desk with his hands clasped together. A typical villainous look. Igor, I note to myself idly. Though, what surrounds me seem to be a classroom of all places. One brow was raised. Is this really the direction they're going with?

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor, the bastard, said as he waved his hand in a welcoming gesture. "Your appearance came to me as a surprise, but then again, it did not."

That's vague enough. Though, this is the Velvet Room? I raised a curious brow while examining the room with a closer look. Windows line up against the wall to the left, while a giant chalkboard - quite old school, I have to admit - could be seen behind Igor. So he would be the teacher, and me his student? Interesting.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to come upon here," I responded with a shrug. To be honest, would anyone sane expect to come upon a fictional room?" In any case, why did this place take up the appearance of a classroom? Especially one so typical. Heck, it looks just like how one would depict it in a anime."

Igor's smile seemed to widen as he responded swiftly, "You already know that I have no hand in what appearance the room takes. I'm merely the man who helps run everything within."

"I see," I said, not really understanding his words. The game is still left unbeaten back in my home. "No lovely assistant to help?"

"No, I'm afraid you have arrive a bit too early before she has appear. Still, it doesn't make your arrival any less welcoming," Igor said until he paused for a second as he merely takes out a pen. A finely print paper appearing over his desk. "You do know where I'm going with this correct?"

"I'm afraid so," I grunt out while walking towards the desk. "Though, I would have thought this to be a orignal summoning to a whole new world. Not some kinda cheap fanfiction shit. Would this kinda power be useful, or to he more apt, is this power something I would need to call upon?"

"We all don't obtain what we desire," Igor said smoothly. His smile widening a tad bit as my hand deftly wrote my name down on the contract. "And of course, Ian. This power will be something of a boon for you in a world such as this. However, for formality sakes, would you like to sign a contract?"

I scoffed.

"Course, I would. Heres my signature now. So mind explaining to me-!"

Mid-way through asking my question everything became white.

I blinked, then once more. It didn't take long to realize I'm back in the alleyway. My nose scrunched up as the smell hit me first. The blue door still stood there, along with the rest of the trash. So this all hasn't been one dream within a dream. Great. I'm still going to fucking kill whatever higher bureau that somehow lead me down this path. I mean, was there any point in making me appear in the alleyway instead of the Velvet Room? A sigh escaped my lips, audible to only me. Whatever the case, I get to at least see what this place has in store for me. Who knows? This whole summoning shit might not be so bad-

"-Help me!"

I instantly regret my words.


End file.
